


Too Cold

by Outcorp



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First fanfic im posting here, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcorp/pseuds/Outcorp
Summary: All the greatest warriors and fighters from around the land have united to fight against one common enemy. Will these Heroes be able to put aside their differences and grudges towards eachother and work as a team?Short oneshot with fluff, Might add more to this story someday.





	Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this as Im pretty much the only one who ships this but oh well haha. Enjoy my shitty fanfic folks :))

 

The moon shone bright aginst the clear night sky, Illumiating and casting an ever so faint sheet of white light over the Halcyon Fold.  
The late summer breeze swept over the piece of land where many battles had been fought, But now the field was empty and not a creature stirred, Nothing dared to break the seemingly everlasting peace.  
Except for Taka of course.

  
He was perched on top of a small boulder and were humming a familiar melody.  
His dark clothing blended into the rock and shadows beneath him, Making him almost invisible, The only thing giving him away were the metallic details on his clothing and his beloved switchblades, which reflected and shone brightly against the moonlight surrounding him. At the foot of the rock sat a girl that shone like a beacon of light,  
Her face however wore a grim expression of utter sadness.  
She had her back to both Taka and the rock she was leaning against.  
The girl raised her head to look at the moon and spoke softly, hopelessness laced her voice.

  
" _Why did you bring me here Taka_?"  
Taka, Who had been previously closing his single uncovered eye to enjoy the night air around him, Stopped humming abruptly and opened it to stare questioningly at Celeste.  
" _I thought you liked the light of the stars and the moon_ "

  
Celeste didn't answer, She only sighed and lowered her head to her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around them.  
" _You know I would never let her hurt you_ "  
Taka took on a tone of seriousness as the words came out of his mouth, Barely a whisper, He knew that she had heard him though as she turned to face him, It seemed as if her eyes were ablaze as she stared at him.

  
" _I can protect myself_ "  
She said to him coolly, And then turned around to place her head on her knees yet again.  
Taka seemed completly unaffected by her anger as his lips grew into a wide smirk, His eye sparkling with knowing.  
" _Oh, I know that, Princess"_  
Clear affection for the hotheaded girl lingered in his voice.

This time she didn't answer, Maybe she had finally grown tired of scolding him for all the flirty nicknames he gave her, Or maybe she was more troubled than he originally had thought, So distressed with their new circumstances that she had just given up. That thought didn't settle well with him, He loved the way she would look at him when she got fed up with all his endless flirting, Or the way her icy blue eyes would burn like blue fire with unspoken determination when faced with difficulties.  
Was this the only thing that seemed too difficult for her?  
Taka couldn't wrap his head around it, He understands her sadness over her mothers death to a degree but it happened to her so many years ago, And it was hard for him to understand, So many people in his life had died right before his eyes, But he had never really cared, Not even for people he had considered friends.

  
He was never really good with emotions, His constant headaches and reappearing pieces of memories always remind him that the understanding he might have once had is forever lost to the deepest and darkest part of his conscience, never to see the light again. But that still didn't stop him from caring about her, more than he should...  
He suddenly broke out of his thoughts and shook his head, It wasn't like him to think this much, He hated thinking, It always brought him headaches.

  
As Taka rearranged his thoughts he tried to think of something witty to say, To make her laugh, But as he was about to open his mouth he could hear faint sobbing coming from the girl below him.  
Taka's eye widened in bewilderment.  
He had known her for almost two years, Still he had never seen her cry before.  
And she was crying in front of him out of all people.  
Celeste was a proud young lady, And Taka had always thought that she'd rather die than open up her feelings to him, Let alone cry.

  
Automatically, As if his body moved on its own, He slipped down the large rock and reached for her.  
He embraced her from behind, His eye still open wide with shock, Holding her tightly, As if she might have slipped away from his grip like a feather carried away by the wind.  
He were on his knees, Holding her waist and placing his head in the crook of her neck, Closing his eye.  
Celeste kept whimpering as she placed her hand on his, Leaning into his chest.  
Taka took this as permission to lift her onto his lap, Her back still against his chest, Leaning against him and squeezing his hand in her small delicate ones.

  
Although he discovered that he didn't like seeing her cry, He still cherished this moment, Just holding her, No words passed between them, There was no need.  
After a while, her sobbing had stopped and she had fallen asleep in his arms.  
Trails of tears stained her puffy red cheeks but a slight smile were showing on her lips as she dreamt.  
He wished for her that she would sleep soundly tonight, No nightmares plaguing her mind or invading the seemingly good dream she was having.  
Taka leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

  
The smile that had spread to his lips quickly faded as he drew back, This moment would have to end soon.  
He should carry her back to her room, It was too cold out here.

 


End file.
